


Demon Lover

by VelveteenThestral



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Choking, Demonic Possession, Dubious Consent, F/M, Multi, Painplay, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelveteenThestral/pseuds/VelveteenThestral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An extended, "director's cut" version of the end of the sex scene between Dorian and Vanessa in episode 1x06, in which the demon takes a more direct interest in Dorian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demon Lover

_Hello, my child._

_I've been waiting._

_Such games we will have now._

The voice echoed, not in Dorian's ears, but his mind. It was deep, and threatening, and not in the least feminine. Unlike the voice at Professor Lyle's séance, it did not seem to be coming from Vanessa's throat.

 

Then Dorian no longer had the luxury of thinking, for a rough hand gripped his shoulder, and another grabbed his throat. Not Vanessa's hands; hers had gone limp by her sides, as she arched her back, her eyes rolling blankly in her head. These were invisible, but strong, driven by the weight of a body Dorian could not see, even as it pressed him into the mattress. He was pinned, unable to move, as his thighs were forced apart.

 

It was rather thrilling.

 

Then he gasped, and would have cried out if he could, as an unmistakable cock shoved into him. It was thick, and long, and hard as iron, and it stretched him cruelly, but most of all, it was _cold_. Dorian felt it freezing him, his flesh sticking to it, as if he'd licked a midwinter fence railing on a dare, and felt the tearing and the blood as the unseen creature thrust within him.

 

The contrast with Vanessa's hot, slick cunt still clenched around him was exquisite.

 

Vanessa was riding him, tossing wildly, and Dorian stared upward, trying to read her face. It was nearly impossible to focus on it with his nerves exploding in starbursts of pleasure and agony at every icy thrust, and the unseen hand at his throat cut off his breath, blurring his vision so he saw three Vanessas, not one. Yet still a question floated in the maelstrom of his thoughts: was she even aware of what was taking place?

 

Dorian could not tell, not even as Vanessa shuddered and her body pulsed around his cock in climax. The invisible being slammed into him now, until Dorian wondered if his spine would shatter from the force of it, and he felt his own crisis nearing, delicious waves of sensation overtaking him, drowning him, as he spent hot and fierce within her and the spirit's last thrust filled him with bone-chilling cold. The sensation was novel, and stronger than any he'd known.

 

Then the weight and the thrusting cock were gone, leaving Dorian limp and sated, aware of the pain it had inflicted but feeling a glow of pleasure nonetheless. The damage would soon shift to his portrait, anyway, leaving him unchanged as ever, and he would gladly have borne broken bones and torn flesh for the sheer intensity it had given him.

 

Vanessa was breathing heavily, her eyes finally returning to his face, and Dorian smiled at her, until it registered that her expression was one of horror. She rolled off him, and, without a word, slipped out of bed and turned her back to him.

 

Dorian reached out, laying a hand on her arm, not gripping, only touching. "Don't go."

 

"I must." Her voice was tight, brittle.

 

"Why?" Dorian could think of several reasons, but he wished to hear what Vanessa would say.

 

"You asked what would happen if I abandoned control. I tried to tell you. Do you believe me now? I must go. Before it destroys you as well."

 

"But it didn't," Dorian said. "In fact, I quite enjoyed it. Just as I enjoyed your boldness with the knife." He sat up, and held his arms out to her. "Please stay. At least for a little while."

 

Vanessa made a choking sound in her throat, almost a sob, but she turned to Dorian, and took his hands. Her eyes were still haunted. He stroked his thumb along her palm. "Lie down with me," he offered. She shook her head, but stepped closer, and Dorian wrapped his arms around her, laying his head against her bosom. Her hand moved up to caress his hair.

 

"It's all right," Dorian murmured. "Everything is all right."

 

"How can you say that?" Vanessa stiffened in his embrace. "Look at what I've done to you. Look at what I've become."

 

Dorian pulled back, looking up to meet Vanessa's troubled gaze. "You've done me no lasting harm." He moved his hands to her hips. "Nor did the...other. It wasn't you, you know. You didn't become anything at all. There was another body, a spirit body, as well as yours." He gripped the bottom edge of her corset, unhooking the lowest fastening of the busk. "May I?"

 

"Oh, leave off," Vanessa said crossly. "I'll do it." She unfastened the hooks, lowering her head to the task.  "I know there was another body. I felt it. Felt it savaging you. But it used me, used my mind, to manifest itself. I told you. It will consume my soul until there is nothing left." She sat down beside Dorian on the bed, dropping her corset on the floor, pulling her chemise over her head and letting it fall as well.

 

"It won't," Dorian said, drawing her closer. "It can't. Remember, you gave me a piece of your soul, when you let me have your photograph. And what did I tell you I'd do with it?" He lifted his fingertips to her temple, resting his palm against her cheek.

 

Vanessa stared at him, her stormy eyes showing a flicker of hope. "Protect it," she whispered.

 

"That's right." And, bringing her face to his with the gentlest of pressures, Dorian kissed her.

 

Vanessa made a high noise, not surprise, or protest, but somehow relief, and melted against him. She bore his body down against the pillows beneath hers, kissing him all the while. Dorian relaxed under her slight weight, and held her close, enjoying the feel of her soft breasts pressed against him, her naked skin. She kissed beautifully, he thought, holding nothing back, letting her every emotion give each kiss its own flavor. These were not the passionate kisses they'd shared earlier; these kisses sought comfort, and reassurance, and Dorian did his best to answer them.

 

After a while, Vanessa slipped off him, moving to lie side by side with him instead. Dorian settled himself more comfortably. The pain was already fading, and the afterglow along with it, alas. The most intense sensations were always the most ephemeral. He brushed his cheek against hers. "Thank you."

 

"Thank me? For what?" Vanessa didn't sound pleased.

 

"For a new experience," Dorian said. "I'd never been fucked by a spirit before."

 

Vanessa snorted. "It's not a new experience for me."

 

Dorian ran a hand along her back. "I thought it might not be, after I saw you at the séance. I confess I was intrigued."

 

"Intrigued?" Vanessa pulled away. "Is that what this is? An _intrigue_?"

 

"More than that, I hope," Dorian said, but Vanessa was already getting out of bed, angrily gathering up her discarded clothes. Dorian could see that she was beyond the point where gentle words could coax her back. He cursed himself for too much honesty; it hadn't been kind, to let her know that what tormented her had attracted him.

 

Regretfully, he watched her leave the room; it was best to let her go, for now. An apology, tomorrow; a note, a visit, perhaps a gift. Something rare? Something _significant_ ; he'd have to speak to Professor Lyle. The man would know where to find Egyptian amulets. He'd buy her an amulet of protection. Dorian had no idea if such things held any power, or if they were mere baubles, but that wasn't the point; it would be a token, to remind her of what he'd promised. He knew beyond doubt that souls could reside in images. He had a moment's worth of hers now, and he meant to keep it safe, even if she never spoke to him again.

 

He only hoped he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Despite the way the show is building up the Amunhet/Amon-Ra potential for Vanessa and Dorian, I chose to use descriptions of the Christian devil taken from the Scottish witch trials for this story. Who's to say an ancient deity might not choose to manifest with those details?


End file.
